I don't like him!
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: ―¡Puede que tenga el cabello rubio como el oro, los ojos tan azules que parecen el propio cielo, una piel bronceada tan perfecta y un cuerpo de infarto!―Kushina tomó aire antes de continuar―¡Pero no me gusta, 'ttebane!. Mikoto rodó los ojos: ―Sí, como tú lo digas, Kushina. Minato/Kushina one-shot. Para el reto de humor de Aniyasha.


**I don't like him!**

**Resumen: **―¡Puede que tenga el cabello rubio como el oro, los ojos tan azules que parecen el propio cielo, una piel bronceada tan perfecta y un cuerpo de infarto!―Kushina tomó aire antes de continuar―¡Pero no me gusta, 'ttebane!. Mikoto rodó los ojos: ―Sí, como tú lo digas, Kushina. Para el reto de humor de Aniyasha.

**Pareja: **Kushina Uzumaki-Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Recomendaciones:** Leer el primer one-shot que escribí sobre esta pareja llamado 'Irracional', no es obligatorio, pero así tendrá más sentido esto.

**Capítulo Único.**

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Okey, vamos a empezar siendo directos con el problema: Minato quería salir con ella.

―¡Un momento!―Mikoto Uchiha rugió con el teléfono sobre su oreja―Me llamas a las…―hubo una pausa―…tres de la mañana, ¿sólo para decirme que Minato-san quiere salir contigo?―terminó la morena con algo de irritación. Un lejano gruñido le dio entender a Kushina que Mikoto no era la única persona molesta con la pequeña llamada.

―Eh, pues, sí, 'ttebane―contestó Kushina desde el otro lado de la línea―Por cierto dile al tonto de tu marido que a mí, la gran Kushina Uzumaki, ¡no se le gruñe!―exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que Fugaku, quien trataba de dormir en paz, la oyera.

Mikoto rodó los ojos algo molesta, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Fugaku, por su parte, mandaba maldiciones mentales hacia Kushina Uzumaki.

―Bueno, ya estoy despierta―respondió con resignación Mikoto mientras se levantaba de su cama y salía de la habitación―Ahora, explícate, ¿qué problema hay en que Minato-san te haya pedido una cita?

Desde su casa, Kushina se mordía el labio inferior.

―Pues…―Uzumaki se quedó totalmente callada tratando de buscar algún punto válido que hiciera entender a su amiga el problema de salir con Minato―Yo…

Mikoto rodó los ojos mientras entraba a la habitación de su pequeño hijo.

―No hay ninguno―le rebatió la Uchiha.

―¡Claro que sí!―volvió a insistir la Uzumaki.

―¿Entonces, cuál es?―preguntó más no recibió respuesta alguna―¡Ves!―exclamó su amiga algo calladito, observó a su querido Itachi dormir y lo arropó un poco mejor―No lo hay, además, tanto tú como yo sabemos que Minato-san te gusta.

―¡No es cierto, 'ttebane!―fue la respuesta automática de Kushina desde el otro lado de la línea.

El grito que lanzó la pelirroja obligó a Mikoto a apartar el aparato de su oído antes de quedarse sorda. Itachi, por su parte, se removió algo inquieto en su cuna por el enorme ruido que había provocado Uzumaki. La madre, al ver que su hijo amenazaba con levantarse, salió rápidamente de la habitación, no quería lidiar con un Itachi malhumorado.

―¡No grites, Kushina!―le riñó su amiga―¡Casi despiertas a Itachi!

―¿A Fugaku dos?―preguntó sorprendida.

―Itachi―le corrigió la morena. Kushina tenía esa mala maña de llamar a Itachi 'Fugaku dos' debido a que se parecía mucho a su padre. Al principio no le molestó, pero ya casi dos años después del nacimiento del niño, al menos Kushina debería recordar que su nombre comenzaba con 'I' no 'F'

―Como sea―soltó la Uzumaki, restándole importancia al asunto.

―Kushina―la voz de Mikoto sonó irritada―Hablaré contigo en la mañana a una hora _decente_―puso énfasis en la última palabra―¡Ahora quiero dormir!

Uzumaki se asustó un poco por el tono de voz de su amiga.

―¡Ah, no te enojes, 'ttebane!―chilló la mujer―Ya casi lo tengo, el niño se llama… ah… ¿comienza con 'F', verdad?

―Adiós―dijo Mikoto antes de cortar la comunicación dejando a una sorprendida Kushina.

―E-espera…―pero ya lo que se oía era el pitido del teléfono indicando el fin de la llamada.

Kushina suspiró, colocó el aparato sobre la mesa de noche y se acurrucó en su cama, sabiendo de antemano que no dormiría nada esa noche.

Vale, cualquiera pensaría que su actitud era infantil, pero a ella no le importaban los demás. Ya tenía veinticinco años, al menos tendría que ser madura en vez de espantarse cuando alguien la invitaba a salir.

Tampoco es que recibía muchas invitaciones que digamos. No era específicamente el tipo de femenina ideal, de hecho, dudaba que muchos la consideraran chica.

_Marimacha_¸ sería la palabra perfecta para describirla.

Tenía un extraño cabello rojo, demasiado largo para su gusto, pero le daba flojera ir a la peluquería a cortárselo. Sus ojos no eran la gran cosa, quizás el color no fuera normal pero eran muy pequeños. Su piel era pálida y estaba tan llena de imperfecciones debido a las numerosas peleas en las que se había involucrado y su estatura era pequeña, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con tacones, claro, pero ella apenas y usaba zapatos.

―S-sí, bueno, es un galán y yo apenas y parezco mujer―murmuró abochornada en su cama―¡Pero no me gusta, 'ttebane!

Sí, según ella, no era nada bonita y menos para andar con Minato, aunque no le gustara en ese sentido, claro.

* * *

Cuando recibió el mensaje de Mikoto, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, para reunirse en un parque cercano a su casa, Kushina, quien tenía unas ojeras horribles por apenas haber pegado un ojo, se levantó como un resorte de su cama y corrió directo a ducharse, se colocó algo de ropa sin prestar mucha atención sobre las combinaciones y se peinó rápidamente mientras comía una tostada, para luego salir de su apartamento –no sin antes agarrar su espada de madera, claro- con dirección hacia donde su amiga le indicó.

Allí encontró a Mikoto sentada en una banca, vestida de una manera tan exquisita que realmente desencajaba en ese lugar, y a Itachi, quien jugaba tranquilamente con unos autos –aunque parecía que en realidad los analizaba-

―¡Kushina!―exclamó la morena cuando la vio llegar, sudorosa y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Frunció el ceño―No, no y ¡no!, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que los colores tierra ya pasaron de moda?

La pelirroja bufó.

―¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no me importa?

―Eres imposible―Mikoto negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba―Pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? ¡Así te quiero!―agregó antes de abrazarla.

―Sí, sí, mucho amor, 'ttebane―suspiró―Hola, Fugaku dos―saludó con la mano al pequeño niño, quien la miró con una ceja alzada.

¿Acaso estaba hablando con él?

―Mamá―llamó el pequeño, ignorando a la pelirroja―Voy a jugar en la caja de arena.

―Claro, Itachi―respondió la mujer―Sólo no hables con extraños.

Asintiendo, el niño recogió sus cosas para dirigirse hacia su destino. Las amigas de su madre siempre parecían ser extrañas, además, su padre le había dicho que evitara acercase a Kushina porque su estupidez era contagiosa.

No creía eso, claro, pero su prodigiosa mente de bebé le decía que debía mantener las distancias.

―¿Desde cuándo habla tan fluido?―preguntó Kushina algo sorprendida cuando el pequeño se alejó.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Mikoto habló.

―Siempre ha sido bastante adelantado para su edad.

―Sí, pero, yo apenas y sabía decir ramen cuando tenía un año.

La Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco.

―Olvidemos ese asunto. Ahora, vayamos a lo que nos importa.

Kushina se tensó de inmediato.

―¿Cómo es eso que no quieres salir con Minato-san?―preguntó la morena arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas.

―Pero, ¿por qué iba a querer?―rebatió la pelirroja a la defensiva.

―Porque te gusta―soltó la otra mujer de una vez.

―¡Claro que no!―aclaró la otra―¡Apenas y lo conozco!

―Oh, lo olvidaba―Mikoto sonrió con malicia―La vez que se conocieron en el hospital en año nuevo, el beso debajo del muérdago a las doce de la noche.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de par en par mientras que su rostro se ponía del mismo color que su cabello.

―¡Eso fue un accidente, 'ttebane!

―Pues a mí me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando, querida―atacó la morena.

―¡N-no es cierto, 'ttebane! ¡Si hasta le di una paliza por haberse aprovechado de mí!

Mikoto negó con la cabeza. Kushina y Minato Namikaze estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ella se había dado cuenta apenas los vio entrar juntos a la habitación del hospital donde estuvo recluida en año nuevo.

Y luego, esa misma noche, como si el destino hubiese querido confirmar sus ideas, terminaron besándose accidentalmente. Ahora, cuatro meses después de aquello, Minato parecía haberse decidido a mover sus piezas en el tablero en orden de conseguir a Kushina como algo más que amiga.

Y ella estaba cien por ciento segura que la Uzumaki quería a Minato de la misma forma, pero no lo admitía.

―No creo que salir con él una vez cause algún daño―dijo―¡Dale una oportunidad!

―P-pero es que…―Kushina suspiró―Es mi amigo y no quiero perderlo.

Mikoto enarcó una ceja.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Yo… yo no soy muy buena con las relaciones amorosas, 'ttebane―soltó con nerviosismo―Nunca tuve un novio como tal y todos los hombre que me invitaron a salir durante la universidad se espantaron en la primera cita―bajó la cabeza.

La morena sonrió enternecida y, en un gesto maternal, acarició la cabellera de su amiga, comprendiendo mejor a la pelirroja.

El problema en sí de Kushina era que se sentía insegura.

―Oh, vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo gustar de Minato-san?―sonrió―Es encantador.

―Sí, como un bebé―Kushina rodó los ojos, recuperando su actitud defensiva.

Parecía que la terquedad de la pelirroja era algo difícil de combatir.

―¡Oh, vamos, Kushina! ¡Estoy segura de que Minato-san también te encuentra encantadora!―soltó la morena exasperada―¡Si hasta acepta irte a buscar cuando acabas con tus peleas callejeras!

―E-eso no tiene nada que ver―rebatió la otra, cruzándose de brazos―No es mi culpa que no tenga auto y él sí.

―Podrías llamarme a mí―le recordó―pero lo llamas a él.

Abochornada, Kushina miró hacia otro lado.

―N-no es lo mismo, a ti te controla un ogro.

―¿Y desde cuándo te importa Fugaku?―Mikoto alzó una ceja―Llevo años buscándote luego de que terminas tus peleas, incluso después de casada, pero desde que llegó Minato-san me reemplazaste.

―¿Celosa, Mikoto?―preguntó la pelirroja, buscando la manera de cambiar de tema.

―No, Kushina―la morena negó con la cabeza, tratando de aguantar la risa―Sólo saco un ejemplo de lo que hacen tú y Minato-san, y todavía me niegas que te gusta.

―¡Pero es que es la verdad, 'ttebane!

―¡Deja de negarlo! ¡Es encantador, gentil, amable, trabajador y guapo!―Mikoto soltó un suspiró ensoñador―Admito que si no estuviese enamorada de Fugaku hasta yo le pondría el ojo.

Kushina frunció el ceño, súbitamente molesta por la insinuación de su amiga.

―N-no es para tanto―rebatió la chica.

―Claro que sí―Mikoto sonrió―Tiene un cabello tan lindo que contrasta con sus ojos de manera exquisita, su piel es tan perfecta y encantadora―e hizo un gesto pícaro―¿y qué decir de su cuerpo?, ¿me vas a decir que eso no te atrae?

Súbitamente, algo incómoda por la descripción de Mikoto, la pelirroja exclamó a todo lo que podía su voz:

―¡Puede que tenga el cabello rubio como el oro, los ojos tan azules que parecen el propio cielo, una piel bronceada tan perfecta y un cuerpo de infarto!―Kushina tomó aire antes de continuar―¡Pero no me gusta, 'ttebane!.

Todo el parque volteó a ver a las dos mujeres, pero ellas ni lo notaron.

Mikoto rodó los ojos.

―Sí, como tú lo digas, Kushina.

―¡Es la verdad, 'ttebane!

Cansada de pelear, Mikoto tomó asiento en el banco nuevamente y miró a la lejanía. Kushina hizo lo propio, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar sus emociones. El silencio reinó entre ellas por un largo tiempo hasta que la Uchiha habló súbitamente:

―Bueno, de todas formas, parece que ya tiene compañía.

Kushina la miró sin entender.

―¿Qué?

―Minato-san―señaló hacia un punto del parque―Acaba de entrar con aquella mujer y mira, la está tomando de la mano.

Los ojos de la Uzumaki se dirigieron directamente hasta donde estaba el mencionado rubio, y causante de que no pudiera dormir bien últimamente, junto con otra chica rubia de ojos jades. En efecto, estaban agarrados de la mano.

―P-pero…―la pelirroja se quedó sin palabras

―En fin, no creo que haya problemas, después de todo, ¿lo ibas a rechazar, no, Kushina? ―miró a su amiga quien tenía la mirada absorta en la pareja―¿Kushina?―la volvió a llamar.

―Ese… ese bastardo―comenzó a murmurar―¿C-cómo se atreve…?

―¿Qué sucede, Kushina?―preguntó algo sorprendida.

―¡Ahora verá, 'ttebane!―exclamó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la pareja, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Mikoto, quien tardó en analizar la situación, pero luego una sonrisa de victoria se formó en sus labios.

¡Claro!, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió? Los celos pueden llevar a cometer bastantes locuras.

Kushina prácticamente corrió hasta donde Minato, quien hablaba tranquilamente con la otra mujer. Estaba tan absorto en su conversación que no notó como la sonrisa de su acompañante se borraba para formar una mueca de espanto.

Tampoco notó el aura asesina de Kushina, sino cuando alguien lo tomó bruscamente por los hombros y lo obligó a voltearse.

Aturdido, Minato parpadeó.

―¿Pero qué…?―sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar a Kushina, quien tenía una cara de asesina psicópata –de esas que a él le gustaban, porque parecía que su mente tenía una extraña manera sádica de reaccionar con esa mujer- mientras que en una de sus manos empuñaba una espada de madera―Ku-Kushina―saludó nerviosamente.

―Minato, 'ttebane―el tono de la pelirroja le dio a entender que tenía serios problemas, aunque no sabía el motivo―¿Qué tal tu cita?

Confundido, el chico la miró perplejo.

―¿Cita?

―Oh, vamos, no te hagas el desentendido―gruñó―¡La cita con la rubia teñida esa!―señaló a la mujer quien enseguida se molestó.

―¿Disculpa, pelirroja vulgar?―salió la desconocida―¿Me acabas de llamar teñida?

Soltando a Minato, quien aún trataba de entender la situación, Kushina se dirigió hacia su nueva contrincante.

―Sí, 'ttebane―sonrió forzadamente―Te he llamado teñida, ¿algún problema?

Colocando la misma mueca que Uzumaki, la rubia contraatacó.

―Oh, teñida no soy, pero preferiría serlo antes que un tomate.

―¡¿A quién llamas tomate, 'ttebane?!―Minato tuvo que agarrar a Kushina para que no se lanzara sobre la otra mujer―¡Suéltame, Namikaze, después me encargo de ti!

―Cre-creo que estás malinterpretando algo―habló algo agitado.

―¡¿Malinterpretando el hecho de que tienes una cita con otra mujer cuando me habías pedido salir a mí, 'ttebane?!―preguntó colérica.

―Ah, pero Kushina, ni siquiera le has dicho que sí―comentó Mikoto quien se había acercado a ver la escena –junto con todas las personas del parque- y, hasta el momento, no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

―¡Eso no importa, 'ttebane!―le replicó Kushina―¡El punto es que no tiene derecho a andar con otra!

Minato suspiró, realmente la Uzumaki era incomprensible.

―Mira, Kushina, Mebuki y yo no…

―¡Que te calles!―lo cortó.

Mebuki, como la había llamado Minato, suspiró al captar la situación de la pelirroja. Interesante manera de mostrar sus celos para con el rubio.

―¡Lo que eres es una miedosa, si fuera tuyo, ya lo habrías besado!―exclamó la rubia para echarle más leña al fuego―Si no lo quieres, pues déjamelo a mí, yo sí sabré consentirlo―agregó.

Mebuki sabía que estaba metiendo a Namikaze en serios problemas si su plan no funcionaba, pero, si la chica era tan despistada como parecía y no entendía las verdaderas intenciones de su comentario, entonces Minato le agradecería después su pequeña mentira.

Espantada, Kushina salió a la defensiva.

―¡Ah, ni se te ocurra tocarlo!―soltándose del agarre del rubio, quien se había quedado de piedra ante la declaración de Mebuki―¡Porque es mío, 'ttebane!―exclamó antes de agarrar al rubio por el cuello de su camisa y plantarle un brusco beso―¿Entendido?―preguntó cuando se separó del chico, quien ahora estaba como ido, tratando de analizar si lo que había ocurrido era de verdad o sólo algo de su imaginación.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Mebuki agregó:

―Claro como el agua―soltó una risa―Minato, parece que tu 'dueña' te necesita en estos momentos―dándose media vuelta para salir del parque―Le diré a mi marido que sí aceptas el empleo en la preparatoria Konoha, ¡nos vemos, primo!―exclamó mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar.

Todo el parque exclamó un teatral '¡Uh!' al ver la situación en que se había metido la mujer pelirroja.

Mikoto se cubrió la boca con una mano, tratando de no reírse, pero le era imposible. No cuando la cara de su amiga era de querer cometer suicidio al entender el pequeño, y hasta obvio, teatro que había montado la mujer rubia.

Abochornada, Kushina soltó a Minato como si el contacto con el rubio quemara. Viendo la manera de escapar, trató de salir corriendo, pero la mano de Namizake fue más rápida y la agarró por la muñeca.

―Kushina―habló seriamente―Tenemos que hablar.

―Y-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, 'ttebane―contestó apresuradamente.

―Claro que sí―refutó el rubio―Vienes, me reclamas, te molestas y luego me besas cuando afirmas que no te gusto, ¿qué quieres que piense entonces?

―¡P-pero es la verdad, 'ttebane!―chilló la mujer, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

―¡Oh, vamos, Kushina!―habló Mikoto, ya molesta―¡Dile que sí, sal con él, bésalo, ten unos buenos encuentros sexuales antes o después del matrimonio, cásate y ten un hijo, o dos, como quieras, y sé feliz!―tomó aire―¡Pero ya deja de ser una tonta y negar que te gusta!

―Mi-Mikoto…―murmuró con los ojos abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, debido a las fuerte declaración de su amiga. Minato tampoco pudo evitar la coloración roja de su cara.

Para sorpresa de la Uzumaki, todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar a favor de la Uchiha. Sí, Mikoto tenía razón.

―¡B-bien, 'ttebane!―exclamó algo nerviosa―¡Minato!―el aludido la miró expectante. Con las mejillas del mismo color de su cabello, Kushina habló―¡No me gustas!

Namikaze, quien pensaba que por fin la mujer lo aceptaría, sintió como si le hubiesen dado una cuchillada a su pobre corazón. La fue soltando poco a poco, algo desilusionado. Todos en el parque se quedaron sorprendidos, pero en ese momento, Kushina volvió a hablar.

―Yo…―se mordió el labio, mientras agachaba la cabeza―¡Te amo, 'ttebane!―exclamó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

―¿E-en serio?―preguntó el chico mientras la tomaba del rostro y la obligaba a encararlo.

―S-sí, 'ttebane―murmuró avergonzada.

Con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que sólo Minato sabía ofrecer, acercó su rostro al de la mujer y murmuró:

―Que bueno, porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo―y dicho eso, junto sus labios con los de ella para fundirse en sencillo pero tierno beso, mientras todos los presentes murmuraban un cariñoso 'Aww' y les aplaudían.

Mikoto suspiró. Sí, parecía que a la final todo salió más que perfecto.

―Mamá―sorprendida, bajó la vista para encontrarse con Itachi, por un momento se había olvidado de él.

―¿Qué sucede, bebé?―preguntó mientras lo acogía entre sus brazos.

―Espero, por el bien de la salud mental de ese pobre hombre, que si tienen un hijo en el futuro, no se parezca en _nada_ a su madre―declaró el pequeño con una seriedad y fluidez para nada normal en un niño de casi dos años.

La mujer parpadeó confundida, mientras que en su mente, las posibilidades de tener a un hijo genio iban aumentando.

―¿P-por qué dices eso?

―No lo sé, sólo tengo el presentimiento de que dará muchos problemas.

Mikoto miró a la nueva pareja, quienes ahora estaban abrazados, y volvió a sonreír a su hijo.

―No importa―acarició su cabeza―Valdrá la pena, ¿qué daños puede causar un bebé con el físico, la personalidad o ambas cosas de Kushina?

Itachi frunció el ceño, no sabía por qué, pero un sexto sentido le decía que algo no iba a salir muy bien de esa fusión.

Y bueno, quizás sí tuvo razón, pero el único que sufrió con eso fue él. Después de todo, cuando Naruto nació, creció y se junto con Sasuke, no hizo nada malo, sólo dañó unos cuantos informes de Itachi, le quemó unos cuantos trajes y chocó su convertible contra un árbol.

Pero daba igual, después de todo lo que habían pasado sus padres para poder estar juntos, los desastres de Naruto Namikaze eran inofensivos. Claro que la única con ese pensamiento en la familia era su madre, por supuesto.

Después de todo, según ella, todo había valido la pena.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: **Primero y principal, muchas gracias por leer este pequeño one-shot, me hace feliz que se hayan tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Como dice al principio, es para un reto que me hizo otra escritora de fanfiction, Aniyasha, espero que si lees esto, haya logrado llenar tus expectativas.

Un beso enorme y me retiro, no sin antes preguntar: ¿Merece un review?

Ama-chan off!


End file.
